Dreaded Encounters
by Rian Moeru
Summary: (Oneshot sequel to On Wings Of Dread with Inkcrafter) For a former human, Jack, aka Mirrorlight, has adjusted to his new form well. But when old friends return and secrets are revealed, he'll find himself wishing everything could have stayed the same. Yaoi.


**So this is a sequel to On Wings Of Dread, as requested and is also an rp I did with Inkcrafter so half the credit goes to her! And she's my best pal on fanfiction :D **

**So anyways, on with the story! Enjoy.**

* * *

Jack yawned as he nuzzled into the warm form next to him.

He loved the past year with Dreadwing and pressed closer into his chassis. Though he would admit there had been something..._strange_ over time. He couldn't recall small amounts of time, where he had been or what he had done. But nothing bad had happened so he assumed nothing would go wrong, though Dreadwing would give him strange looks after his blackout episodes passed.

A hand gently pet his head, lingering along the smooth plating. Jack smiled.

"'Morning."

"Morning." Dreadwing replied, giving him a kiss, the best wake up call Jack could ever ask for and Dreadwing had no complaints.

"Sleep well?" Jack asked, curling closer. He nuzzled in the broad chest, arms wrapping around him protectively.

Dreadwing kissed the top of his helm, tilting Jacks face up as he slowly moved down. "Always when you're at my side." Dreadwing softly placed his lips on Jacks after answering, drawing back as the mechling shoved playfully at him. Jack grinned.

"Stop flirting, idiot."

"It was the truth." Dreadwing said as he petted him. His hand was swatted away, a fake scowl on Jacks face. The teen then smiled, curling against the mech, not wanting to move for the rest of the day. Or the rest of the week.

"It's time to get up." Dreadwing chuckled, lifting him in his arms. "Megatron will not be pleased if I am late for any assignments.

"Can't you stay?" Jack asked, innocent optics looking at him pleadingly. Dreadwing faltered at the look but held firm. He almost always gave Mirrorlight what he wanted with that look alone. He had to stay strong!

"You know as well as I Megatron wouldn't allow it." He smiled, thumbing his cheek. "I promise to make it up to later however." He said with a glint to his optics.

Jack leaned into the hand as interest filled his optics. "Promise?"

"Of course. I'll have a surprise for you later." He promised, kissing him lightly. This lingered for a few moments before they had to break apart to Jacks disappointment. Dreadwing hated to leave him alone looking like a kicked puppy.

"I'm holding you to that." He replied, watching as his sparkmate left.

And now all that was left to do was wait. Wait and wonder what Dreadwing had in store for him.

~Later~

Jack wandered the halls. Soon Dreadwing would return, but until then, he'd have to entertain he should talk to Steve. He was one of the only mechs on board that didn't flirt with him. The vehicon had also been nice enough to explain what a sparkmate was when he'd overheard Dreadwing speaking of how he considered to ask him to be his sparkmate. Smiling, he went in search of the vehicon.

It didn't take long, knowing where his friend was likely to be. He found Steve in the training room, going over tactics and flying formations with the other vehicons, breaking away from the small group after a few moments. The visor went down when he saw Jack, smiling before he walked over to him.

"Hey Mirrorlight! What's up?" The teen mech smiled.

"Not much. Dreadwings out on a mission, so I thought we could hang out."

"'Course. I'm not busy today." He said while sitting on a bench.

"So...I assume you and Dreadwing had fun last night, considering the sounds I heard when I went by?" Steve asked slyly.

Jack choked on his words. "St-steve! That's none of your business!" Was every mech on this blasted ship privy to his 'activities' and his personal life?! Was privacy too much to ask for?! Well, considering Soundwave was constantly monitoring everything on the Nemesis, he supposed it was. He sighed dramatically.

"Just askin'." The vehicon chuckled waving a hand dismissively. Jack playfully scowled, lightly punching the vehicons arm.

"Aft head." Steve gave a feigned a look of pain, holding a hand over his chest, mock discomfort on his facial plates. "What do you care for anyway?" Jack laughed as Steve pretended it hurt. "It's not like you would be interested in me anyway!" Steve waved a hand.

"Yeah, I'm after Soundwave and you know it."

Jack grinned. "Oh? You told him that yet?"

Truth be told he loved watching Steve as he attempted -and failed- to walk up to the third in command, a furious heat to his facial plates before he retreated, to afraid of his own feelings to say so much as a word to Soundwave. He wondered why Steve liked Soundwave of all mechs over the others. Then again, the same could be said of him and Dreadwing, so he couldn't judge.

"Hell no. I wouldn't know what he'd say."

"He wouldn't say anything." Jack pointed out, laughing.

"Exactly. Couldn't take the rejection." Jack snorted. Steve might be right, as the few times he actually _did _manage to spit out a few words to Soundwave, the silent 'con simply stared at him for a few moments before walking away. But, Jack thought wryly, silent gives consent, or so they say.

"Whatever. Want to go down to Earth? Explore a little?" Steve shot him down almost immediately.

"Nah. You know what Dreadwing would say. I rather go through Unicron than him!"

"Fine. I'll go by myself, scaredy aft."

"Uh uh. I heard Dreadwing had a big surprise for you today. He's made sure that you couldn't go down!"

Jack scowled."Aw man." He pouted, crossing his arms. Just like Dreadwing to make sure he couldn't have any fun! He could be so bossy at times. At least he had Steve...who was looking at him with a wry smile. Probably thinking up ways to get into trouble with the others. Again.

Steve chuckled, noting Jacks suspicious look and narrowed optics.

"C'mon, let's go to the rec room."

* * *

Jack laughed at Steve as he told a joke. He really liked the 'con, despite his faction. He was better than most humans. Jack had learned it wasn't that most 'cons were evil, it was that most thought it was the right thing to do, that their cause was just, much like the Autobots thought that they were doing what was right and best for their race. They both looked up when the door hissed open, their chatter ceasing when Jack saw who it was.

It was Dreadwing.

Jack smiled instantly, running over. "You're back!" He exclaimed, hugging tightly to Dreadwings waist, stretching his arms as far as they would go.

"I promised you didn't I?" He chuckled, running his hand down his helm.

"So what's my surprise?" Dreadwing laughed quietly. He was so impatient. He paused for a few seconds longer, prolonging Jacks agony before he finally answered, enjoying the light scowl that was sent his way. Mirrorlight was so easy.

"You get to go down to Earth for the first time in six months. And I have something to show you." Jack's optics were bright with excitement and he expected the next words that came out of his mouth, lips twitching into a smile.

"Let's go! I want to go now!" Jack leaped forward, scrabbling onto the large mechs back and holding on by his shoulder plates.

"No need to jump on my back." Dreadwing deadpanned, though clearly amused..

"Well then let's go!"

"Alright alright..." Dreadwing laughed as Jack clung to him and requesting a bridge. Jack was excited, clinging to him happily. He could finally go to the surface! Feel the ground beneath his feet for once instead of cold hard metal. Maybe even see a color other than black or purple! The Nemesis didn't do much taste in style or variety.

"Okay, no need to act like a sparkling." Dreadwing smiled, arranging Jacks position so that he was in his arms. Electricity crackled and the bridge formed. He walked through at Mirrorlights urging, excited to see the surface again. Once they were through the little mech jumped out of his arms, stretching limbs and looking about happily. They were in a forest and the greenery was more than appreciated.

"I've missed Earth so much!"

"You're easily excited." Dreadwing smiled at him, taking hold of his hand and leading him through the lush, beautiful forest. A dormant volcano lay in distance.

"Oh, so you don't like seeing me happy?"

"I do, because it's easy to make you happy. And tonight, you are going to be very happy." He grinned, stopping in front of a large boulder, beginning to shove it aside. Jack raised a brow, confused. Dreadwing had odd ideas at what would make him happy, not that he was ever wrong. He wondered if it was a Cybertronian thing.

"Why?"

"I found something you'll like. And we are going to have a moment to ourselves."

"What is it?" Jack asked, moving over.

"A hidden cave. It's filled with those little rocks humans love." He said as he shifted the boulder, making an entrance for Jack. Jack slid in first, Dreadwing following.

It was dark for a long way in, until they reach the center. A beam of light radiated from several gems and the cavern was filled to the brim with jewels. Sapphires, rubies, emeralds and every other precious stone imaginable lined the walls. Some were large, others tiny and all were glistening in the light that radiated from the ceiling of cave, reflecting a rainbow of colors.

"Woah...!" Jack whispered, looking around in awe. "It's amazing, Dreadwing!"

"So you like it?"

Jack turned, giving an incredulous laugh.

"_Like_ it? I _love_ it!"

"Good." Dreadwing smiled softly, bringing Jack into his embrace in the middle of the cavern.

"I love you, you know that, right?" Jack asked, smiling up softly and his sparkmate.

"Yes. I brought you here to show you how much I love you." Jack smiled wider.

"I don't think /anything/ could ruin this moment."

"Neither do I." He grinned, pressing him into the wall and kissing him sweetly.

Jack smiled into the kiss, returning it quickly. Something felt strange at the back of his mind, but ignored it. Dreadwings hands coursed over his body, adoring every smooth curve of the light, purplish plating, passionately loving Jack. Jack shivered at the touch, using his own hands to stroke the nearly invisible seams of his plating, eliciting a groan. Dreadwing fumbled at his chest, trying to open his spark chamber with clumsy hands to no avail. Jack went to help, when-

Dreadwing gasped, catching Jack. Scrap! It was another one of his fainting spells! A few minutes passed before Jack stirred again, optics confused and dazed. "You okay?" Dreadwing asked, when Jack blearily opened his eyes.

"Sorry..." He muttered. "Did it happen again?" Mirrorlight asked, curling into Dreadwings chest.

"Yes, but I have you." He assured, leaning to the cave wall with Jack in his lap. "Do you want to recharge for now?"

Jack shook his head.

"No, I...I'm fine. Just need a minute."

Dreadwing nodded, holding him closer as if he would break if he held Mirrorlight the wrong way and left him without his care. He murmured soft words of assurance, holding Jacks dizzy head to his chassis. "We have all the time in the world." He stroked his helm, trying to sooth the inevitable headache Mirrorlight was having.

"Alright. The we continue what we started." He said, opening Jacks chassis and revealing the spark. He stroked it tenderly.

Jack shuttered, a soft croon escaping him. They both jerked, looking up when a groundbridge suddenly appeared. Jack shut his chassis quickly, standing along with Dreadwing.

"Did you request a bridge?" Jack asked.

"No. Hide!" He ordered quickly, pushing him behind a boulder. Jack looked scared, squeezing his hand tightly as he looked at Dreadwing fright.

"Dreadwing?" Jack looked scared, squeezing his hand tightly as he looked at Dreadwing fright.

"Make no sound or movement." Dreadwing said quietly as Autobots walked through the 'bridge.

Jack felt panic twist in his spark. They'd hurt Dreadwing! What should he do? If he did nothing, they would fight Dreadwing and find him. If he stepped out and realized who he was, they would still fight him, and worse, take him with them. He was conflicted. They couldn't have chosen a worse time to show up.

"What do you want Prime?" Dreadwing scowled as he looked at the big bot.

Before Optimus even had a chance to answer Arcee strode forward, fury on her face as she lifted her blaster to Dreadwing.

"Where is he?! Where's Jack?! Give him back!"

"I do not know who you speak of femme."

"Don't give me that scrap!"

Jack made up his mind when there was a whir of a blaster. Acting without thought, he leaped from where Dreadwing had shoved him.

"NO!"

"Who the frag are you?!" Arcee shouted at him, pointing the gun to him as his head throbbed sharply. He crouched, holding his head in pain, before the blank look returned. He stood slowly, ignoring the others in the cavern as he obtained a glaze look to his optics, staring blankly into space.

"No! Mirrorlight!"

Dreadwing quickly took hold of his shoulders.

"Mirrorlight, _please_."

A moment, then the small mech blinked, lost briefly before he focused on the blue blur in front of him. It slowly came into focus and his mind remained boggled for a minute longer, speech coming back to him.

"D..Dreadwing?"

The 'bots recognized his voice. Arcee looked to Optimus, and though surprised the Prime kept his face passive and serious, looking on at the scene in curiosity. It couldn't have been anyone else, especially since Jacks own life signature had been found in this cave.

"Wha...what happened...?"

"Jack!"

The teen's head whipped around.

"Stay away from Mirrorlight." Dreadwing threatened, pulling out his gun.

"No! Please, no fighting!" Jack pleaded, pushing Dreadwing's blaster down. The 'bots didn't get the message, raising their own weapons. Jack screamed as he was grabbed around the waist, frantically trying to get away as he was pulled toward the Autobots 'bridge. He scratched at the arm that held him with sharp talons.

"No! Let go!" He screamed.

"He is not yours!" Dreadwing shouted at them as he punched Optimus to get at his sparkmate.

Optimus quickly handed the small mech to Bulkhead. "NO! LET GO!" He shrieked, struggling fiercely. Bulkhead held him with difficulty, his small size holding deceptive strength as he pulled Jack to the portal. "Dreadwing! DREADWING!" He screamed out, making it no easy task for Bulkhead to take him away.

"NO!"

Their fingers brushed before Jack disappeared through the groundbridge.

* * *

"NO, NO! TAKE ME BACK!" Jack screamed, sobbing as he tried to go back, struggling uselessly to the still open groundbridge. He couldn't leave Dreadwing alone! Not by himself! Not without him!

"Jack! Jack what's wrong?!" Arcee asked frantically, trying to calm him down.

"No! Take me back!" He sobbed, trying to get free. Optimus entered the 'bridge, and it vanished. Jack became more desperate, struggling against Bulk as he was pinned down. He was deceptively strong, especially now that he was terrified and desperate. "LET ME GO! I NEED TO GO BACK!"

"Calm down! We aren't going to hurt you!"

"I said take me back!" Jack screamed as he was wrestled into the medbay.

"Jack! You need to calm down!" Arcee pleaded as Bulkhead, with the combined effort of Wheeljack and Ratchet, managed to get the Him onto a medical berth where metal cuffs bound him, keeping him down. Streams of energon fell down his cheeks as the reality of it sunk in. He was stuck here with no way out.

"Please..." He sobbed, turning his face away.

"Jack, the 'cons captured you! DOn't you remember?!"

"They didn't capture me! Dreadwing saved me!"

"It wasn't them...It wasn't them..." He repeated in mantra, tears flowing furiously down his face.

Optimus gently lay a hand on the teens helm.

"Be calm Jack. You are safe."

"SAFE?! I WAS SAFE WITH MY SPARKMATE YOU GLITCH!"

They all looked at him in shock and to each other. Optimus was especially surprised. Jack had never raised his voice to anyone, let alone him. If anything he thought the little former human had looked up to him. It seemed much had change in the short time he spent amongst the Decepticons.

"Allow him to rest." He said to Ratchet after a moment, their repeated attempts to calm him failing miserably.

"Let me go! I want to go back to Dreadwing! Let me go!" Jack screamed angrily.

"Ratchet!" Optimus said with impatience, waiting for him to bring the sedatives.

Jack continued to struggle, blatantly ignoring what they were doing or had to say. A prick suddenly stung his neck, and he went limp, optics dimming before they shut.

"What's wrong with him? Arcee asked, staring with worry at her former partner.

"The kid has a sparkmate?" Wheeljack asked, confused.

"It would seem so. And it is Dreadwing." Optimus replied with a nod of his head.

"That fragging..." Arcee began to curse under her breath, optics murderous. How dare he take Jack from them! To fool him into such a relationship! But Jack seemed so desperate to leave. To return to that accursed 'con. Did he truly want to be with him? Or was it all some sort of trick?

* * *

When Jack awoke it was to an empty feeling in his spark. Where was Dreadwing? It felt so cold without him... It was dark and no one was in the room with him. He felt his vision blur and his mind became empty as a strange pressure built up in his head.

He broke through the cuffs, ignoring his bleeding wrist as he went to the computer with a blank expression. Escape...get free...Those were the only thoughts in his mind. To return to Dreadwing. To leave and never come back.

A hand suddenly grabbed his wrist, snapping him out of it as he screamed.

"Wh-what?" He said with a sharp jolt.

Optimus stared down at him calmly.

Jack began to struggle.

"Let go!"

More pressure came to his mind than before, and he kneeled on the floor with his one arm still held by Optimus, clutching his head in agony as awareness faded in and out. He could hear blurred voices. No, he couldn't let this happen, wouldn't let it happen. He had to stay strong for Dreadwing.

Dreadwing...

Expression blank, he looked dully at Optimus and Ratchet. A hand swiped at their chest plating. Optimus and Ratchet noticed the odd look to his optics, the lack of consciousness in his gaze. Ratchet quickly scanned him, knowing this wasn't normal behavior for anybody.

"There's a chip in his processor, it must be removed!"

Optimus quickly captured the teen mech, restraining him at the wrist and pulling his arms behind his back. He started to shiver, from sadness or exhaustion he didn't know, only that he was shaking madly like one with Parkinson disease.

"Dreadwing..." He whimpered. "Dreadwing...I want Dreadwing..." He whispered.

As Ratchet brought him under, Optimus falsely assured Jack saying, "Dreadwing will be here when you wake." As his eyes drooped, and sound became a buzz before sleeping into dreamless sleep.

"His bond with Dreadwing must not be forced if he is so attached to Dreadwing. I can't believe it..." Ratchet murmured as he worked on removing the chip.

"Perhaps. But it is dangerous and foolish to simply hand him back to the Decepticons."

"Maybe...Perhaps we should bring Dreadwing. See how they interact, if it is a true bond or forced?"

"That is dangerous Ratchet. Our location could be revealed if Dreadwing were brought here."

"Optimus, if it is a truebond, you know as well as I that it is dangerous to separate sparkmates."

"We shall see." He muttered thoughtfully. "Have you removed the cause of his strange behavior?"

"Yes. M.E.C.H implanted a chip to try and control him. I'm surprised it didn't take over his body completely. But some recharge and energon, and he should be fine."

Ratchet looked at Jack sadly. He had been through so much and even now was suffering by _their_hands. They couldn't keep him here. Not like this. It was wrong and he knew it. No one deserved to be separated from their loved ones, least of all by their friends. What were they doing, keeping Jack here against his will, kicking and screaming for release like an animal?

"Our friend is strong." Optimus ran a hand over his head. "Though I fear he no longer thinks of us as friends."

"A separation from a sparkmate can make anyone hateful towards others." Ratchet replied with a scoff. Optimus looked away with a grimace.

"...Indeed. Are you sure that it is in fact a true bond? That Dreadwing did not force himself upon Jack?" Ratchet looked at him in disbelief.

"Optimu,s I do not think Jack would be fighting as he is now if it weren't! Are you blind?! Of course it's a true bond, it couldn't be anything else!" Ratchet began to rant, scowling. "And besides, could you even imagine someone like Dreadwing forcing himself on another? It would be a stain on his honor!"

Optimus sighed deeply, not ready to accept it. "Perhaps you are right." He said wistfully, looking at Jack with an unknown emotion.

* * *

Jack sat in the main room, back to a wall, knees hugged to his chest. The base was almost completely empty, most of the others gone on a recon no doubt. He was shivering. It was lonely without Dreadwing, and emptiness settled in his spark. He clutched a hand to his chasis.

"Dreadwing..." He whispered softly, a small whine of sadness escaping him.

It pulsed, as if Dreadwing were responding to him. He almost smiled at the split second warmth that fluttered through his chassis before it was replaced with a frigid cold. A croon of sadness rattled from him, soft and lulling, and his spark seemed to warm in response.

Footsteps made him look up. It was only Optimus, Jack saw, and the teen again looked away.

"Are you alright Jack?"

"I miss Dreadwing..."

"Why? Are your friends not enough?"

"He's my sparkmate, Optimus. I don't feel whole."

"Is your bond true Jack?" Prime asked with the utmost seriousness, as he always did. Jack was certain that Optimus could keep his head in any situation, something he had proven when he saved the world from destruction.

Jack looked up in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"He did not force it on you?" Jack sputtered, insulted.

"What?! NO! He asked me if I would be his sparkmate!"

A sad look crossed Optimus face. He had hoped otherwise but this was not the case.

"You willingly gave yourself to Dreadwing?"

"Well I had to ask Steve what it was first, but once I was told what it was, then yeah! I mean, He loves me and I love him, so it seemed like the best thing ever."

"So you interfaced with him."

Jack's face plates heated almost immediately.

"Optimus! That's not something you just outright ask someone!" He scolded lightly.

"But you did regardless." He replied, eyes narrowed.

"Well yeah, I mean we connected our sparks and everything." Jack replied, an embarrassed crackle of static making his face plates heat more.

"Do we mean that little to you?"

Jack looked at him, confused.

"What?"

Optimus ignored Jack, turning his back to Jack as he went to the monitors. Jack slowly stood, taking in a deep breath. "Optimus, no one can help it. Love is just something that comes and won't go away. If I love a 'con, then I love a 'con. No one can exactly help it." Optimus frowned, turning away from him completely. The air was tense until the 'bridge opened, and they both looked over.

A frown appeared Optimus on face as he saw Dreadwing, and elation over Jack as the more serious than normal 'con walked into the base. "DREADWING!" The small teen mech ran forward, tackling the 'con in a hug, which was quickly returned.

"Mirrorlight." He said in return, holding him close.

The teen nuzzled into his chassis, smiling with relief and joy.

"I missed you." He stated softly.

"And I you." He kissed the top of his head before glaring at the Autobots. "Did they hurt you?" Jack shook his head, beaming up at him.

"No. They actually figured out why I've been blacking out! They made the fainting spells stop."

"And the unawareness you had when you try to take information?" He asked with a chuckle.

Jack nodded, scowling. "I'm really hating M.E.C.H right about now." Dreadwing hugged him tighter. Those days were behind them now.

"I cannot blame you." He muttered.

"So now that that is all said and done, can we please have Jack back now?" Arcee asked, mistrust in her eyes.

"I do not know who 'Jack' is." Dreadwing retorted sharply.

Jack frowned, hiding his face in Dreadwings chassis.

"Him. _Mirrorlight_." Arcee pointed to Jack. "He was our human ally."

"Mirrorlight was never human." Dreadwing glared.

"Dreadwing, I want to go home."

Dreadwing scooped him up into his strong arms, walking back through the bridge without another word.

"I missed you, Dreadwing." Jack mumbled as they took off, far ahead of the 'bots.

"I missed you too. More than you can imagine."

They left, returning to the Nemesis through another 'bridge sent by Soundwave, heading to their room for much needed alone time. It was enough trouble for a vorn, and they had much to catch up on in their short time away from one another.


End file.
